HalfHearted Help
by MashiroLOVE
Summary: Misty and Gary are helping Ash get together with Angie  since he's clueless . But little do Ash know is that Misty likes him, she's fallen real hard for him. Gary's going to help, to get Ash to like Misty back, but why..?


**Half-hearted Help**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That goes to Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Demon Lord hates me.<p>

At a wedding party form the newly weds, Dawn and Paul.

Ash begins to think how he still hasn't found that '_one special person'_. The person that he can just be on the phone for three hours without saying one word. A person he can just enjoy their presence, even bicker with sometimes, but forgive each other in the end. He wanted that kind of person. Yet she hasn't showed up. Ash did thought it was he best friend Misty, but he realized that their feelings are more brotherly/sisterly status then actually couple relationship. Why can't fate be on his side for once? Why?

"Hey Ash how you been?" A voice broke out, releasing him from his deep thoughts. He looked up to see a beautiful mid-length green haired girl with a light green dress that stop above the knee with light green ballet flats. Ash with a bewilderment face, not recognizing the girl. The only thing that came out of his mouth was "Um…?"

"Wow Ash! It's only been a few years! And I haven't changed that much! It's me Angie!" said the young woman in front of Ash with a dumbfounded face still not remembering who the Angie was. With a silence over the two for a few moments now, it clicked him! Now he remembered! She was the girl he met at this one school in Sinnoh!

"Oh! Now I remember! Angie! Wow!" said in kind of embarrassed tone due to the fact he didn't remember a good friend from before. With a tint of pink on both of their cheeks, they start a conversation catching up on each other's lives. While On the west side of the ball room where refreshments are at is a red headed beauty. Not really in the mood for dancing, she tries to avoid staring at her best friend and an unknown girl to her that we're laughing and seemed to have a great conversation together.

This is Misty Waterflower, 26 years-old, gym leader, and also the downside of her details '_single_'. She was just trying to enjoy the night. Misty wore a strapless tight fitting dress hugging her adult curves that also flowed a bit a the bottom above her knees. Unlike most women in the room wearing pumps, wedges, high-heel type of shoes, Misty wore some black converses. Sighing with sadness the converses wearing girl walked further away from the seemingly flirting people she was eyeing earlier.

"MISTY~!" a yell coming from a familiar voice. Misty turned around to see a good friend May Maple, noticing her clumsy walking and talking like a little girl Misty that her friend was drunk. Sighing then walking up to her intoxicated friend.

"May, did you touch the wine or beers or something like that? Cause you're obviously drunk." Misty stated while staring in a dull look to her friend that was oblivious to it. "NO! Of course not! I am not drunk! You're drunk red head!" May said swaying from left to right. _"She's obviously drunk! And what the hell on calling me red head?'" _Misty thought to herself then let out a sigh when she May eyeing the wine cooler at the refreshments table. "Okay, we're leaving!" the ginger haired girl said in a some what annoyed tone.

"Aww! But me and 'Drewsy' we're going to meet up later!"

"May, Drew's not even here. Remember he couldn't make it cause something came up or whatever."

"I KNOW! That meanie! Leaving me dateless! I could just punch that jerk in the face right now!" May said still swaying, but throwing a fist in the air. Slowly losing balance the drunk brunette fell towards Misty, only to be caught in Misty's arms.

Mumbling in her arms, Misty then put May's arm over her shoulder and dragged her off to the parking lot to take her to the hotel room she rented for this trip. Before exiting the ball room, The young gym leader looked back at her undying love with another girl. Letting out a defeating sigh she then continued to her car. Not realizing a certain playboy behind her.

Misty heard a mocking tone from a very well hated male she knew for a long time now. "Hey Red! Don't go and take advantage of the poor drunk! It's not her fault she can't take alcohol! Haha!" "_Don't turn Waterflower! Just ignore and get May into the car and LEAVE!" _Misty yelling in her head, praying to the fated gods for her not talk with the stuck up bastard.

"Aww! Come on! Don't ignore me like that! It hurts me you know!" Once the girls got to the car and the older one putting the drunk one in the backseat to lay down in, getting annoyed by the stupid voice, Misty finally decide to turn around to face the cocky arrogant man, Gary Oak. Noticing He was dressed in a black dress shirt with a purple silk vest over it, and dressy pants. Besides that blond hung on to the man's arm, what really threw the mermaid off was instead of dressy shoes, like he does he wore Vans?

"Sup Oak? Oh, and number 32 this month" Misty stated with a smirk on her face knowing the blond girl will not take it lightly, but instead the blond simply just scoffed at her comment. "I'm like 22, not 32!" she stated with a victorious smile on her face. The red head simply raised a brow staring at the dumb blond, then to the brunette to her left. Giving him a 'really?' look on her face, while the man just shrugged.

There was a silence for a few seconds until Misty broke the silence by saying she must leave and go back to her hotel room. Before stepping into the car she heard a voice a she didn't want to hear. "Well, come back to my hotel room later and bring the gorgeous body of yours along with it." Gary said with a perverted smirk on his face. Misty felt her cheeks feeling warmer at Gary's sentence, then simply scoffed and got into her car and drove off. Leaving the playboy and his feast for the night alone with a big smirk on the young researcher's face.

_**The next morning…**_

Looking to see her clock to see that it was 8:43 a.m. Misty got up from her bed and headed to the hotel bathroom to take a quick shower. When she got out she saw her friend still passed out, she got her friend a glass of water and some pain killer pills for her hangover that May was going to endure when waking up. Misty looked her phone to see that she had two missed calls and a voicemail message. She saw the her secret crush, had left it her the calls and message. So Misty checks the voicemail Ash left on her phone.

"_Hello, Misty? Well anyways I wanted to say I need your help! Like bad! I think I found the special girl I've been waiting for! Isn't that great? But yea you come over to Saint Silver's Hotel? Like at 10? I'll buy brunch, so we can talk in person. I would really appreciate on your help since you're my best friend! Well anyways gotta go bye!"_ "End of messages." stated the voicemail box.

Misty let out a faint smile when she heard 'best friend', then made a pissed off expression on her face realizing something irritating "I'm going to help my best friend hook up with a girl I don't even know! And to add more bad news, Ash has the nerve thinking I'll just help him, because I'm his best friend Urrrghhh!" Tossing her phone on the bed accidentally hitting her friend's head but not noticing she was waking up when tears blurred her vision.

"Misty?" May asked in a worry manner but still sleepy, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Not answering Misty just buried her face into her hands sobbing. May not knowing what to do really, since she still had a headache, she just wrapped her arms around Misty hugging her and consoling her. A few minutes later after explaining her situation to her hung-over friend, Misty then stood up and got ready to got meet up with Ash. Ignoring May's protests of her going, she then left May by herself leaving heartbroken to the Saint Silver's Hotel.

It was 10:06 a.m. when the red head check her cell phone texting Ash that she was out in front of the hotel. Awaiting only about a half a minute later say he'll be right out. Waiting sitting on a bench in front of the hotel still kind of upset how she's even helping her love interest get closer to another girl and more away from her. "_Wow, I'm really idiotic falling for my best friend" _thinking to herself then let out a big sigh.

"Mhm. My what do I have here, a Lonely beauty waiting for her prince to swept her off her feet?" Misty could only twitch at the sentence, she then turned around to see Gary smirking at her.

"What the hell are you even doing here Oak?" Misty asked in irritated tone. "_Hell! Is the Demon God punishing me so much with Ash and now Gary!"_

"Aww, don't hide you're feelings for me babe. I know you love me, but just can't admit it. Oh, how troublesome." Misty gave him a death glare but he only smiled at her angered face.

"Seriously, why the hell are you here for, Gary?" Misty asked with a more serious tone.

"Well, Ashy-boy called me asking for help. On how to get him some chick, and some shit like that, why are you here?" The was silence between the two until Gary gasped.

"E, Gad! It couldn't possibly be y-!"

"NO! What the hell!" Misty then paused, "I'm here for the same reason." said in more hush tone. Gary obviously caught the hurt in her voice.

"Hey Guys!" Gary turned to see Ash coming out of the hotel doors, and Misty just turned and faced the other trying to calm herself down. "Glad you guys came! I really can rely on you guys!" Ash Yelled giving his two best friends a big hug with a matching sized grin.

Misty turned around and said, "Yup! Come on! Lets go get brunch and you can tell us everything and we'll help you!" with an obvious fake smile, but only Gary saw it. Ash was obviously oblivious to it because he gave a big hug to Misty, and escorting them to the restaurant. Gary only sighed and followed them.

"_The poor girl fallen hard for him…"_

* * *

><p>Done.! R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
